pokeboysfandomcom-20200222-history
Pokeboy
A Pokéboy is an artificially created being endowed with superhuman powers and abilities, a psychological need to submit to a human owner, and a need of sex, called Taming, to remane sane and sentient. There are a vast number of Pokéboys in the world, and their numbers are estimated to be in the Billions, outnumbering humankind many times over. They were originally created by alternate-dimensional technology by the former United States of America to function as living bioweaqons. They are all technically a single species, homo machina. A Pokéboy that has not been Tamed in a certain amount of time, depending on their natural libido, will begin to slip into a status called being Feral. Once completely Feral, a Pokéboy is almost impossible to tell from a wild animal, being ruled by base instincts and emotions and almost incapable of rational or sentient thought. There are possible exceptions to this, as some kinds of Pokéboys have milder Feral states, but this is the general rule. Pokéboys are used in almost every area of life, working as miners, industrial workers, pilots, police, nurses, teachers, inventors, and much more. They are also employed to serve Tamers, who trains and battles them and uses them to catch more Ferals and compete in contests against fellow Tamers. Some are used by other professions, such as Pokéboy Coordinators or Researchers. Others are kept as simple pets. A few breed and sell Pokéboys, known simply enough as Breeders. A group of owned Pokeboys are called a Brotherhood. Depending on their function, purpose and training, they can be called a Battle Brotherhood, Contest Brotherhood, Pet Brotherhood, or Research Brotherhood. Classification Pokéboys are divided and categorized by their type of powers, closeness to the human form and manner, diet, libido, and other factors into breeds, or species. The United Planet maintains the unified international list of species, and supervises production of encyclopedias and Pokédexes containing the information to the general public as well as military and Tamer personnel. Factors in Classification '' *After that, they are given a ''Type based on how close they are to human. Very Near Human Pokeboys appear completely or almost completely normal, Near Human have a human form and thought process, barring a few distinguishing traits, Animorphs are humanoids with heavily obvious animalistic traits or appearances, Humanoid is for breeds that are obviously inhuman but have characteristics somewhat like them, Not Very Near Human is for the species that fall somewhere between Humanoid and Inhuman, and Inhuman Pokéboys bear little to no resemblance to humanity at all. *The breed is then classified by Element, which determines what the nature of their powers are. There are 18 different Elements. A Pokeboy can have more than one, but three elements in one is incredibly rare and it is unheard of for one to have four. *Their Frequency is recorded, which is a measure both of their real population and growth rate as well as their habitats and the chances of encounter. *The species' Diet is taken into account and recorded. Often the more human breeds have more human diets. *Their Role, how they were and/or are used in the world. *A breed's Libido is a measurement of approximately how long they can go without sex and still be able to function humanly. A Low libido requires sex very infrequently, even over months, an Average libido requires sex once every two weeks to half a week, and a High libido requires sex every few days at least. *A species' Attacks are a list of what techniques and moves that the breed can generally learn, although they could necessarily learn more and don't have to learn all of them. *Their Enhancements measure what traits or special skills they have, and if it is a trait humans have it will be compared via the magnitude system, i.e, 2.5x Strength means the Pokéboy is over twice as strong as the average human being. *Optionally, their major Drawbacks, if any, are listed as well. *If the Pokéboy is capable of undergoing evolution, this section will record what it Evolves into. *If the Pokeboy is the product of an evolution, this section will record what it Evolves From. Creation Pokéboys were a direct result of Project Riftcrash's advanced trans-dimensional technology. Professor James Scott began conducting secret experiments with this new technology, and through processes that even today are uncertain, eventually created this new form of life. The first Pokéboy was named Adam and was almost entirely humanoid except for altered mental capacity and a revolutionary telepathic ability. Further subjects displayed rudimentary forms of elemental power that would eventually become Pokéboy Types. Scott eventually brought in trusted friends when the project had advanced far enough, and, as with many government research projects, was quickly turned towards military applications. Popular culture had saturated the public with tales of genetic super-warriors in science fiction and action stories, but until Scott, none of those were scientific reality. Now, Scott found his creations being molded, slowly but surely, into fighting forces, ready to lay down their artificial lives in the name of the United States and its interests. The People's Republic of China's declaration of war heavily affected the Pokéboy development project, code-named Project Arestes. Arestes was showered with money, like many new technological branches of research, since Riftcrash had paid off so handsomely and the military was now convinced it could use much of these advances for their own purposes. With Scott's genius, aided by great scientists from across the West, and practically unlimited funds, Arestes steadily produced greater marvels. By the time of the first wave of Nuclear Assaults on allied cities, Arestes was poised and ready to answer the call. The United States decided to retaliate against Chinese nuclear strikes not with their own heavy arsenals, averting the end of all life on the planet, but instead rush-developed the Pokéboys and deployed the first waves within the month, shocking the world and shoving back Chinese armies in Alaska, Russia, and Europe. A mad dash to discover the secrets behind the Pokéboys and replicate their creation and development occurred all across the globe, especially within Chinese intelligence services, but all failed, as Arestes was now top-level war work and protected well. With Pokéboys, the course of the war turned decidedly against the Chinese, and in the course of months they were steadily driven back until most of China was in allied hands and US armies were pushing for a final assault. Before the war could finally be ended, however, Scott suddenly went rogue, taking all of Arestes' primary labs and factories, all secure underground facilities, over with special Pokéboy and human loyalist teams. Scott declared himself in secession with human civilization, but was still willing to provide Pokéboys... to anyone who could handsomely pay him, of course. Across the world, forces previously denied access to this revolutionary advance in warfare leaped at the chance, and soon shipments of second-generation Pokéboys were spreading across the planet like wildfire. This proliferation of Pokéboys prolonged the war, as Chinese forces fought the Allies back-and-forth, for years.